


Magic Surrounds Us (Just Don't Look)

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non explicit gore, Non-Graphic Gore, a pediatrician married to a medical examiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt: 6. Hospital auRaven is a mortician and medical examiner, Optic works in pediatrics. You wouldn't think they would be a happily married couple.
Relationships: Optic the fae/ Raven the dancer, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 1





	Magic Surrounds Us (Just Don't Look)

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up for day 6! Day 6! We're almost a full week in. This one is just a Drabble for some of my OC's, but I hope it's cute anyways.

"Hello my love," the bubbly man called. He stepped out of the elevator, and looked starkly out of place. He was a purple man, with purple curly hair, a purple vest, and pants, and even a lavender lab coat, walking cheerfully into the morgue and Medical Examiner's office. He paused to say hello to coworkers, and waved at his husband, currently wrists-deep in a sternum.

"Oppy. Hello to you too. I'm nearly done here, if you want to wait in your office," Raven murmured with a small smile, black hair wrestled into a braid, face shield dulling his eyes. He wore his wedding ring on a chain, less likely to lose it in a victim that way.

"Oh, I don't mind. Besides, there are babies up there that I'm sorely tempted to adopt.

Raven chuckled softly. "Don't they already have parents, my love?"

"Yes but they're so cute," he pouted.

"Alright. Just don't touch anything. Very sensitive case, this." Raven pulled out an organ, setting it on a little scale, writing some notes on a whiteboard.

Optic loved to watch his husband work.

Not very common for a pediatric specialist.

They made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! Kudos and Comments always deeply appreciated. See you for day 7!


End file.
